Ninjago: Masters of Zombie Slaying
by Zane-Ninjago12
Summary: A mysterious epidemic has turned the peaceful land of Ninjago into a zombie infested continent. Most of the land's population have already transformed, leaving the rest to survive for themselves. All hope seems to be lost. That is, until a cure is finally found... and he must be protected at all costs. Rated T for blood and gore. Maybe some language here and there.
1. The Apocalypse

So~ I won't be able to upload today, and _probably_ not tomorrow since I have to give a speech at the same time that I have my study hall, so I won't have much time to work on my stories. In the meantime, here's the first chapter of the Zombie AU for Ninjago. :)

For those who aren't aware, the AU (Alternate Universe) is basically Ninjago in a zombie scenario. It wasn't my idea but I loved the idea so much I decided to make a new story on it.

I do not own Ninjago or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Apocalypse<p>

A loud cry filled the air, followed shortly by the loud shot of a pistol. The gunman ran towards his prey, but it was not his target. No, his target was the elderly man who was now on the ground, blood drooling from a wound in his ankle. The second-time-dead corpse lay behind them, a mix of red and green colored blood drooling from a whole in between its eyes.  
>"Father!" The teen cried out. He dropped his gun to the ground and placed his gloved hand above the wound, the other on his dad's forehead. Tears began to fill the boys eyes. "Father no! Do not make me do this!"<br>"S-Son...?" The man struggled. His head fell to his side, his green eyes looking up to his only child. "You have to-"  
>"No!" The boy screamed, shaking his head, "Father I cannot loose you! I have lost so much already! You are all I have left! If you-"<br>"Son! We both know it was my time anyway! Do it now before IT happens!" The father commanded.  
>The boy's hands shook violently as they hovered over the gun at his side. He swallowed. The shot he fired moments ago was his first actual time shooting a gun, and he could not explain how he had aimed it so perfectly, he merely did it upon instinct. Could he really bring himself to shoot his father? The boy's eyes flew from the gun to his father has the man gave a small growl.<br>"Very well... if you refuse... then run away as fast as your legs can carry you... Do not look back." The boy gasped slightly as his father gave a cough, "Son" you have to be strong... you are going to do great things in this world... make me proud... son..."  
>The man's head fell to the side, his eyes remaining open as a breath escaped his parted lips. The boy shook his head, the tears spilling from his eyes. He fell from his knees to his side, splashing in a puddle of red crimson liquid. Who cares if he was infected now. Who cared if the blood of the infected mixed into his scratches... who cared if THEY got him. He already lost everything.<br>After a few moments of the boy sobbing somewhat loudly, a strangled gasp came from his father, and the boy slowly got to his knees again, peering at the green eyes. "F-Father...?"  
>The green eyes that used to bring the boy hope slowly turned into the boy's worst nightmare. The man's pupils shrunk to almost nothing, and his eyes lost their color, paling until there was no iris left, leaving the whole eye pure white. The boy yelped and grasped the gun, wriggling along the ground away from his father who glared at him. His skin was grayer now, staring at his son with dead, evil eyes. The now living corpse growled deeply and reached out a long arm towards the boy, eager to pull the child to his death. All he managed was to rip the white pant leg that protected the boy's flesh.<br>The teen struggled to his feet, staring in pure horror at his father. The old man gave a fierce shriek, and the boy gasped, looking from the corpse to his surroundings. It was so sudden; nearly hundreds of stumbling bodies ran towards the boy. A hand suddenly grabbed the teen's ankle, and the boy yelped to find his father going to chomp his leg. He screamed, pointing the gun in between his father's eyes.  
>A loud bang filled the air.<br>The teen turned swiftly away from the herd. He stumbled down the street, running as fast as his legs could take him. He continued to sprint, despite the scratch on his left foot.  
>Zane Julien turned and watched with tear filled eyes as the bodies fell around his father and began dinning upon him.<p>

* * *

><p>Why is it that I'm always cruel towards Zane? XD<p>

I won't upload all of them at once. Maybe I'll post one chapter every two days until chapter 7, which is where DeviantART is at.

So Saturday, you can expect another chapter. :)


	2. Family Issues

I do not own Ninjago or its characters. 

Chapter 2: Family Issues  
>"I could use— a little— help here!" A boy with raven hair called.<br>"You look like you got it son," his father sang.  
>Moments like this often made Cole Brookstone wonder if his father cared for their survival. This would happen quite often, Cole would be fighting while the dancer would stay on the porch of the house and watch, singing a tune in order to "help motivate his son".<br>A zombie came up to the raven-haired boy, and he slammed his metal shovel into what was left of its head. He was glad he was in a ski mask and a sweater, as it prevented the gore from touching his skin.  
>It was unknown if the flesh, blood, or matter of a corpse could infect a human by mere touch, but Cole dared not try. He was the only thing keeping his father and himself alive. While the clothes kept gore away, it did not keep the heat out. The black threads called the heat, drinking it in thirstily, and Cole hated that, but it was the only thing they had.<br>He was glad when he slammed his shovel into the last zombie's head. Maybe now he could rest. He may have had strange strength, but even he had his limits. He threw his shovel on the porch, and thudded on the chair next to the front door of their home. He stared at the weapon. It often reminded him of a scythe, the way the metal was broken into a weird curve on one side. He liked it that way, only because he could hook it on a corpses neck and ring it around him for extra protection.  
>Cole gave a sigh, pulling the turtle neck of his sweater from his mouth and pulling the ski mask away from his head. He glanced to his father to see him shining a golden trophy with a white rag. The trophy was grand, a prized possession of his father, with the words on the pedestal on the bottom reading "Blade Cup" and the blade stuck in the top resembling a fang.<br>Cole often wondered if the old man cared more for the trophy than he did his own son. Whenever a zombie herd came by he would tell his son to take care of it and would grasp the trophy, sitting on the porch and watching his son fight.  
>"You know," came his father's voice, jarring Cole from his thoughts, "You could be a little more graceful when fighting. Put a spin or two in your actions and make a show out of it."<br>Cole had been thinking about abandoning his father. All he seemed to think about was Cole either dancing or singing. Any time they saw each other his father would say something about a tap here or a chorus there while he fought. Cole couldn't dance, and did not like dancing. It seemed too… feminine for a man of his muscular stature.  
>"Why do you always ask me to dance?" He asked, making no attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice.<br>His father stared at his reflection in the golden prize, "It is a family tradition. We are the Royal Blacksmiths, dancers and singers of the new generation-"  
>"Look around dad! There IS no new generation! We are all doomed because of these... these… THINGS-"<br>His father's face turned red, and he stood, holding the trophy with one hand that turned white against the handle on the side. "Your mother is one of those "things"!"  
>Cole stood, staring straight at his father's silver eyes that mirrored his own, "And whose fault is that?" Cole snarled.<br>Now Cole had said things in the past that were cruel to his father, all of which responded in his father walking away, but not this time. Lou Brookstone stared at his son for a few moments, before raising a fist. Fast as lightning his fist came down of his son's nose, and it felt as heavy as a boulder.  
>Cole fell onto his back and stared up at his father, pain and shock mixed in his face. "Father… you… you hit me…"<br>"Get out of my sight, Cole."  
>"But-"<br>"Go!"  
>Cole swallowed and stood, walking into the house slowly and stumbling slightly. He grabbed a clean towel and began cleaning the blood from his face. That was the first time his father had ever hit him… and it hurt more than just Cole's nose.<br>The dancer's son ran upstairs and into his room, tears threatening to fall. Cole had only cried once, when he found his mother's walking corpse walking away and into the city. Cole burst into his room, throwing open and slamming the door back with forces that almost tore it from its hinges.  
>The teen threw himself onto his bed, burying his face within a pillow. He turned his head and grasped a dragon doll that his mother had given him long ago. It was rather small, only as big as his palm, but it's meaning might as well have been as big as a real dragon. It was a brown dragon with four wings on its back in the shape of diamonds, and it stood on four legs like a normal lizard. It's red eyes and white pupils were scary to the small boy at first, but as he grew he saw the feelings of kindness and safety that the doll brought him, and the red eyes became a safe thing for him to look at. He named the stuffed animal Rocky.<br>"This life isn't one worth living," the boy mumbled at his dragon doll. "I must find one worth it. I will run from this home, and find people who could and would fight to stay alive.  
>Cole got up and walked to his closet. He looked around, finding a second black sweater and black jeans. He hesitantly placed them in a bag and grasped Rocky, tucking him carefully within the pair of jeans he currently wore. He walked downstairs, careful to stay out of his father's sight. He slipped into the kitchen and found the cans of food. He left ten days worth of food for his father, plenty for him to think about his actions and realize what he had done. Cole smiled as he tightened the bag's knot.<br>"Going somewhere son?" Cole gasped and turned to the doorway to see his father standing there, arms crossed and a hand stroking his fancy mustache. The teen swallowed, staring at his father. "You know you should tell me before you leave."  
>"And why is that? Is it so you can eat whatever food I leave in the house while I hunt? Do not think I have not noticed the missing cans and meat slabs."<br>"You ungrateful little— I-I have kept us alive!"  
>That was it.<br>Cole stood, grasping the bag tightly. "You lie! You have not kept us alive, I have! I have gotten the food and I have gotten the clean water! The only reason we are still alive is because I fight! You do nothing but polish your precious trophy! Do you even care if we live!?"  
>Lou raised another fist, but Cole knew it was coming. He ducked and landed his own punch on his father's leg, making him fall to the ground. Cole quickly grabbed the bag and ran over his father to the doorway. Cole managed to snatch his metal shovel and jump from the porch before his father exited the house.<br>"If you leave don't even think about coming back, Cole Brookstone!" Lou screamed as he reached the porch.  
>"Gladly!" Cole shouted back, not caring if he attracted attention from the zombies.<br>"Cole Brookstone, get back here NOW!"  
>"Stop screaming, father. You'll attract attention!"<br>"If you leave you're no son of mine!"  
>Cole paused. Honestly, what did he have to gain from leaving…? But what did he gain by staying? His mind was set, and he continued walking.<br>His father continued to shout from the porch, screams changing from "your useless to me," to "I'm sorry, come back son!" But it was too late; Cole had lived through too much to deal with his father. He turned greedy after Cole's mother died, and that had worn Cole to the edge. He felt bad about leaving his father to die, the dancer being his only blood relative, but he was too much for Cole right now.  
>"Take care, Lou," he whispered, dragging his scythe-like shovel along the ground. <p>

**So, as promised there's chapter 2!**

**I feel like Cole was a bit OOC... oh well.**

**Oh! Also, I said in one of the Chapters of my other stories that I was deciding names for the Ninja and I've decided.**

**Zane, Lloyd, and Jay have canon names, so I can't change them.**

**Cole Brookstone**

**Kai and Nya Smith.**

**I know they're cheesy, but hey, they work and sound nice (not to mention that Ninjago Bloopers had Smith as Kai and Nya's last names).**

**I won't be updating my other stories today (had my PSATs... needed a break from typing, sorry.), but I am almost done with Crash Landing. After I take the dog to the vet tomorrow I'll finish it. :)**

**Chapter 3 of Zombie Slayers coming in Monday! :)**


	3. Separation

Chapter 3: Separation

I don't own Ninjago or its characters.

.

"Kai! Kai where are you?" Nya twirled around, searching through the crowd in an attempt to find her lost brother.  
>"Nya!" He responded, pushing through the crowd to her. He managed to grasp her hand and pull her close. "Listen Nya, you have to go on the carriage."<br>"What? Kai, no!"  
>"It's the only way you'll make it out of here alive! Father gave me the task of protecting you and I won't fail him! You always quote father, so quote him now! What would he want?"<br>Nya stared at her brother's bright amber eyes, tears in hers. "Kai… Take this… It was mothers… I feel there's more to it than meets the eye."  
>And that was when she handed him a brilliant bracelet. It wrapped around his wrist, luckily tight enough to remain on without slipping off when he waved. Kai trailed a finger absently along the golden trails and swirls that decorated the crimson metal brace until he reached the small dragon made out of ruby, gold spurting out of its mouth as though it were flame. Heat seemed to gather around the bracelet as both of the siblings made skin contact with the crimson wrist band, but quickly disappeared as Nya's hand pulled away.<br>"I want this back Kai. Find me and give me this in the future. I will be able to keep hope this way…. Hope that you will find me."  
>"Nya… I-"<br>A scream rang out across the square. Everyone turned in shock to see a massive amount of zombies stumble in the town through the fence. One made it to a woman and bit her in the neck. The zombies came in by large numbers, catching random civilians and munching on their flesh. The act was so quick that some people stood in shock and horror.  
>A guard suddenly grabbed Nya and shoved her towards the carriage. She gave a yelp as she was tossed up onto the truck, the door slamming shut behind her. She turned around to face the giant crowd behind her. Almost all of the citizens in the crowd were men and boys now, but a few women were mixed within the chaos. Nya could tell where her brother was by the red motorcycle outfit he wore.<br>"Kai!" She screamed.  
>"Nya! Sister, I'll find you! Don't worry about me!"<br>The engine started, and the truck lurched forward. Nya stared at her brother as he turned and slammed his fist into a Zombie's forehead, stomping on its head when it hit the ground. He quickly circled and elbowed another. Nya tried to stand to keep watching her brother, but the guard hanging onto the trunk threatened to knock her out. A tear trailed down her cheek as she watched the town, Ignacia, disappear beyond the horizon.

Kai Smith had always been one for speed. He owned quite a few motorbikes, but none matched his spruced up treasure. The red paint matched his biking gear and his helmet, and the dragon that curled around the bike and his helmet were both painted bright gold. The light of the day was dimmed through the black visor, allowing him to look around with ease and without the need to block his view.  
>Kai named his bike Flame, after the dragon and the flames that shot out of the pipes in the back. The bike gleamed in the light, being as shiny as it could possibly be. His helmet was the same, and his leather suit clean as a whistle.<br>He shot through the desert, sending sand everywhere from his tires. He smirked as the motor sounded in his ears. He drove up a hill and skid to a stop, sliding his bike left in the process. Kai removed his helmet, revealing his newly scarred face and his spiky, dark brown hair and bright amber eyes. He took in a deep breath as he looked over the horizon, seeing the small town his sister and he used to live in. He swallowed, horrified as he saw the group of zombies walking to get his friends and bite them. The remaining people would never be able to get out, the only way out of the fence was either the whole the corpses had created, or the exit that the trucks left through. For now, it looked like he was the only one who got out.  
>Kai sighed, feeling a tear fall down his cheek, stinging his new wounds as he saw a flame burst from a house. The remaining citizens must have decided to burn and destroy the zombies there… Kai looked down to see Nya's bracelet wrapped around his wrist over his suit, and smiled at it. He placed his helmet back on, and started his bike. He spun his tires, throwing sand off the hill, and sped off once more, leaving the only place he had ever known to be his home.<br>"Don't worry Nya," he said through his helmet to himself. "I will find you... soon."

The sound of heavy trucks echoed through the empty road, and the sound of human conversations followed shortly. Continuous talks about how long it would take to reach their destination, or where they were even going. A few of the kids played eye spy, all innocent despite the evil world around them. The parents were closely watching their kids while they talked about their past lives and new goals. Nya Smith simply stared at her feet in sorrow.  
>The deep, blood red color of her shoes reminded Nya of her brother, and her eyes released a few tears, ruining her make up slightly. "Kai…" she whispered.<br>Had he survived the attack? Had he managed to get away or was he… bitten?  
>"Don't worry," Nya looked to her left to see a young girl smiling at her. The innocent look in her eyes… it reminded Nya of her mother. "Daddy is still in the town. I'm sure that he will save everyone with your brother." Nya stared at the girl for a few moments, and blinked twice. "Are you ok?" The girl asked, crooking her head slightly at her. Nya smiled and petted the spot next to her, and the girl squeezed in.<p>

"I am now... Thank you," Nya replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mary," the girl said as she looked at Nya's amber eyes, smiling brightly.  
>"Hello, Mary. You can call me Nya."<p>

**Chapter 3!**

**So.. for clarities sake, I'm going to say that there will be some time skips here and there, but I will say when they happen. :)**

**Just wanted to point it out incase there are any confusions in later chapters when there are months/weeks between them. These chapters are just the introductions to characters, so... not many time skips here. All of this is happening pretty much at the same time.**

**Wednesday you can expect the next chapter! :D**


	4. Walkers

"Eat metal, you flesh eating scum," Jay Walker screamed, slamming a crowbar into a Zombie's jaw, and finishing by slamming it into its skull. Jay panted heavily, leaning on the bar as he looked up at the sky. Fighting in the sun was hard when you were in the desert.  
>"Hey son! Look what I found!" Ed shouted, throwing a pipe at his son.<br>"If we find the ingredients we can make a potato gun." The boy replied, catching it.  
>"That's our boy," Edna said as she put a hand on her son's blue long-sleeved shirt. Jay smiled.<br>Unlike most people, the Walkers did as their last name implied: they walked the streets rather than staying at a base. They liked to see the wonders of the world, and look at all the metal and junk that they could craft with. It seemed that the whole family could craft everything out of anything. Of course, a little duck tape helped a lot.  
>"I think this town is done… I don't think anything survived the fire." Ed said.<br>"I don't even know what could have started the fire. Maybe a rouge decided that the town was actually killing its people than keeping them alive." Jay replied.  
>"But where are all the women and children? All of these people are males." Edna asked.<br>"Maybe the women got out in time. The townsfolk may have wanted the children and the women to get out first." Ed said as he picked up a piece of glass, throwing it away.  
>"Mom, where are we?" Jay frowned.<br>"Hm… the map says we're in someplace called Ignacia. This place used to be a beautiful village surrounded by water and grass, but now its swallowed within a desert."  
>"Really? Then the desert must have taken this place recently, it wasn't like this when Jay was born."<br>"Oh, that's right! Oh poor Richard."  
>"Who's Richard?" Jay wondered.<br>"Oh, Richard is the blacksmith here, or he was until he died of illness. Richard worked as a doctor. His title was um… Ed, dear, what as it?"  
>"Dr. Smith. He was the father of the two little ones, remember?"<br>"Oh yes! I can't remember their names… Mya and Dai? No… I can't remember…. Anyway, he was the Mayor here, and his son took over shortly after he died. Such a young age too. Oh, I hope they got out." Edna looked to Jay with a small smile.  
>"Well, how about we go and find out. Let's continue and find them." Jay stepped down from a cement block. "Let's get what we can and continue on."<br>"Spoken like a true Walker." Ed said, smiling. Jay gave a small laugh and nodded. "Ok, it seems that the Zombies are gone, so I think it's safe to split up. Jay, go north— that way. Edna, dear, go that way— southeast, and I'll go southwest. We all move to the right and meet back here after you've completed a circle. Go."  
>Jay smiled and ran his way the farthest reach of the town. He stopped, staring up as a huge fence. He turned and began his circle. Normally he would just walk through, finding anything obvious and leaving the rest for his parents to find. But this time he actually searched. He lifted stones, rubble and brushed dirt away from things that poked out of the ground.<br>Jay smiled as he found a long hose and a metal pipe. He tied the hose around his upper body, making it a strange form of sash before he slid the pipe in it. He smirked as he thought about the stories he had heard about people who snuck around and acted as spies and protectors for the First Spinjitzu Master. What did the comic call them...? Ninja?  
>Jay's favorite weapon had always been Nunchucks, hearing about how the Ninja of Lightning would crack a bolt of electricity from them and end their opponents. Jay wasn't dumb though, he knew that nunchucks wouldn't really do that, but he wanted a pair anyway. For now he settled on the version he made himself, made from safety outlets tapped together. Sure they weren't good for Zombies, but it was useful for thieves.<p>

Jay blinked in awe at a gaping hole that cracked trough the wooden fence. How had that happened? Surely the zombies hadn't been smart enough to break through the wood… right? Jay had heard of virus's improving but not this fast. He made a mental checkmark to remind his parents.  
>It was almost sunset when Jay returned to the center of the town again, sitting on a crisped chair as he waited for his parents to return. He pulled out his nunchucks and twirled them around, he tried handstands and cartwheels, it seemed he did everything as the moon rose over the horizon. Still, Jay's parents didn't show up.<br>He grew restless, as it was his personality. He constantly had the feeling to move and talk. Jay quickly got up and began to run around the town in search of Ed and Edna. He reached the hole in the fence and stared at it.  
>That's when he heard the first scream.<br>"MOM!" He screeched, rushing towards the source of the cry. He stumbled multiple times, and even cut his hand on a piece of glass. "Mom, where are you?"  
>"Jay!" Ed screamed towards his son, and Jay veered to the right.<br>"Mom! Dad!"  
>"Jay, stay away, sweetie! Go where it's safe!"<br>Jay froze in place as he stared at his parents. Three zombies cornered them; all held back by the metal bar that Ed jammed into the walls. The Zombies were really dumb if they didn't think about going under or above. "Mom! Dad!"  
>"Jay!" Edna screamed, helping Ed push the bar from its location. Blood flowed from both of their arms, and Jay felt tears fill his eyes.<br>"No!" Jay screeched, taking a few steps back. "NO!"  
>"Jay sweetie! Run, run as far as you can and don't look back." Edna whispered.<br>"We're sorry son." Ed finished, smiling a fake smile at his son.  
>Jay took a step back, his head shaking in denial. He swallowed hard and turned.<br>He had always been a mama's boy, following her around and constantly asking her questions. Jay did as his mother said— he ran and he didn't look back.  
>Tears filled his eyes as he ran through the desert sand. Thunder cracked viciously in the sky, and heavy raindrops began to fall. Too bad it wasn't a better day to enjoy the water… giving how rare it was here in the desert.<br>He always ran fast, and thought he was the fastest one in the world. He loved to run, feeling the wind blow through his brunette hair. But now, he hated it. He hated the wind that blew him backwards towards his parents. He hated the rain that cooled him off to the point that he wanted to play in it. He hated the feeling of his feet hitting the ground, drawing him farther and farther from his mother and father.  
><strong>Chapter 4!<strong>

**I'm being so mean to everyone. But don't worry, it'll get better for them.**

**So~ I needed a name for Kai's father to help tell that they're in Kai's hometown so I wasn't sure if he had an actual name... so I just said Richard.**

**And yeah, The Ninja is a comic book. I wanted to work them in somehow. X3**

**Next chapter will be up Friday. :)**


	5. The Man

**Sorry for not updating this yesterday, I had a band meeting at the last moment and it lasted longer than any of us expected.**

**But here's chapter 5!**

The sun shined brightly through the leaves as Zane ran. He assumed he had been rushing on his legs for a few days at the least. He hadn't stopped, and if he did it was only for an hour or so of sleep or to nibble slightly at some burger he had found at a fast food restaurant. His bag felt heavy on his back, but at the same time it seemed not to be there. He was trained to carry heavier bags, but not at such extreme distances like this. Especially not with a leg wound.  
>Zane panted and slowed to a stop, glancing over to a house. It wouldn't hurt to stop for a little bit… right?<br>The blonde teen made his way to the house, limping slightly across the rock driveway and to the front door. A knife kept a paper attached to the door, a faint trail of reddish-brown liquid drooled from it.  
>"Zombies inside. Do not enter," Zane read. His voice cracked, probably from dehydration and lack of us. He pried the weapon from the wood and wiped the liquid on his white jeans. Whether there were zombies in there or not, Zane needed to enter. He was running low on food and other supplies, not to mention his leg couldn't hold him up for long.<p>

Zane grasped the blade tightly, and slowly walked to the side. He saw a window, and went for it. He prayed for a moment and turned to peer in. His heart sank as he saw almost a dozen corpses walking around, stumbling over furniture or themselves. Zane turned back and stared at a tree in the distance.  
>Ok… could he fight all of those zombies with the weapons he had on him? He had a sniper rifle, but that would draw attention, same with his pistol. He had to save his grenades for real emergencies, besides it would make too much noise. Zombies that were in the general area could hear it. He would have no choice but to use his knife… something very idiotic. Fighting a Zombie hand-to-hand was something that Zane considered insane. It left the human far too exposed to a bite.<br>But Zane would have to… he had to find medicine if he could and this was the only house he could possibly see for miles.  
>The blonde swallowed and raised an elbow. He took a deep breath and slammed his elbow into the window, shattering the glass. A loud group of moans came from inside, getting closer as the corpses stumbled their way to the window. One caught its foot on a glass piece, and slammed his chest on the glass remaining in the window. Zane moved as fast as lighting, slamming the blade within the zombie's head. Another fell on top of that one, and Zane managed to kill that one as well. It seemed his plan was working.<br>He did the same thing for five zombies, waiting until they were caught in the window before striking. Unfortunately, the window began to be too full, and Zane was forced to push them into the house to free room. He pushed as hard as he could, and succeeded, but a zombie snatched his arm. Sharp nails raked down his arm, from elbow to wrist.  
>Zane buried the blade within the weak skull, forcing his arm from the claws and away from the window. He prayed silently that none of the zombie's blood had gotten into his wounds, and he killed another. There were a few times where he would feel distant, and his world would dim in color, usually when Zane used effort to stab a zombie.<br>One of the males slapped him across the face, making him flip over the window and within the house. A shard was stuck in his back, limiting his movement slightly. The odds weren't looking good, but there were so few. Maybe three were left.  
>Zane kicked one of the zombies into the table in the center of the room, a peg made its way through the corpses chest, keeping him in place. Another zombie was pushed against a wall where a knife was pushed into its forehead. The last was forced to the stairs where Zane managed the last kill.<br>He sweated and panted heavily as he made his way up the stairs to a hallway. He needed medicine or else he would either bleed to death or have an infection. He checked the first door to find it empty- a classic bedroom. It was the same with the next three rooms. He found the last door locked, and frowned. He pushed on it, finding that it wouldn't budge.  
>"Hello?" He cracked, trying to sound unwounded. "Is someone in there?"<br>A moment of silence, but Zane's trained ears picked up a soft gasp. The sound of crying soon followed. It grew louder as a click indicated that the door was unlocked.  
>The door swung open slowly, as Zane stared in shock as a man stood at the door. He was dressed in a green sweater, a fancy white collar-shirt beneath. A small golden dragon swirled over his heart. The man stared with teary, golden eyes as his pale-blonde hair fell over his right eye.<br>"Someone came…" He whispered, his voice surprisingly healthy. "You killed the zombies… you saved me... I would tell you my name but that is unimportant in this world… did you happen to see a young boy downstairs?"  
>Zane shook his head, putting a confused look on his face. "Why are you in here…?"<br>"The invasion of our home happened so fast. My boy fled with his mother, but I was unable to get out. I was lucky to have been able to grab food and water before they burst through the door…." His eyes drifted down, staring at Zane's wounds. "I can heal you. I hope you didn't get any of their blood in those… It'll burn if you did." The man led Zane into the room, and he sat him on the bed. "I'll be back…" The man said as he turned and left.  
>Zane surveyed the area. A simple bed and dresser were kept in here, and there seemed to be a bathroom extension. Cans of food such as fruit and certain meats were placed in a far corner next to a handful of water bottles.<br>"I found some bandages and some clothes for you. I'll have to boil them though before I use them, don't want to take any risks now do we?"  
>"How…?"<br>"Are you asking how we boil the water? Well, we use the stove of course."  
>"You have running water and electricity?"<br>"Luckily. We use a generator… Come on now, we have to go downstairs."  
>"There is still a live one down there. He's trapped for now."<br>"I'll take care of him, but for now you are priority."  
>Zane grabbed the bucket filled with bandages as he was led down the stairs. He sat on the couch and watched as the man turned on the stove.<br>"We wait now," the man said as he pushed a blade into the remaining corpse's head. "So… tell me about yourself. Why did you come and how did you get here?"  
>Zane didn't say anything; instead he stared at his feet like a hawk watching its prey.<br>"You don't talk much. That's a start. Do you have any companions? Somewhere you live?"  
>Zane cringed slightly and stared at the man with cold eyes.<br>"Ok, I've hit something sensitive. I won't continue. How about… what weapons do you have? I see you have a sniper on your back... and you a knife judging from the looks of these zombies. Is that it?"  
>Zane swallowed, but eventually answered softly. "I have three grenades, a pistol, a sniper and a knife…" He glanced to the stove, wishing for it to hurry.<br>The man stood and walked to it, putting a finger in the water, wincing lightly. "A little longer," he said as he plunked the bandages within it, along with scissors and some clothes. He stood for a few moments before turning the stove off and bringing the bucket in the room.  
>He knelt in front of Zane. "Ok… first your ankle. It seems like an old wound." Zane silently lifted it and placed it on the man's knee. "How did you get this? How have you kept it clean?"<br>"I tore my sleeve and wrapped it," he answered, trying to avoid the first question. He raised his left arm to show the man his torn sleeve.  
>"You did a good job… are you trained in first aid?"<br>Zane shrugged and stared as the man unraveled the cloth. The wound itself was ugly, three strikes where claws dug into his skin.  
>"Nicely cleansed… bandaged… water…" The man muttered as he reached into the bucket, grabbing the sponge. He placed it on the wound and Zane gasped. "Sorry!" The man announced, pushing it harder. "I should have warned you." After the dried blood was removed the real damage could be seen. "It seems like the scratch didn't hit anything vital... it isn't too serious. You should heal in time." He took gauze out and began wrapping the wound. "It would heal faster if you refrain from walking for a few days."<br>Zane didn't say anything as he turned so the man could check check the glass in his back. The man regretfully told the blonde that it would hurt, but he would have to pull it out. He gave Zane a wad of gauze for him to bite, and placed his fingers on the palm-sized piece. Zane bit the gauze as the shard was pulled out slowly, but dropped it by accident as the man placed the sponge over the area. A few minutes passed before he felt the bandages be wrapped around his waist.  
>"Onto the bad one…" the man muttered as he stared at Zane's arm. "Considering that it's open and fresh, I think we should add disinfectant." Zane swallowed, and the man saw his action. "I'm sorry but it's the best way to-"<br>"Do it…" Zane whispered as he griped the gauze between his teeth once more, arm stretched out.  
>The man stared for a few moments at Zane's face. "Very well… I'll try to do it quickly." He reached over and snatched the bottle and poured it on a cloth.<br>"You remind me of my boy, though he was little," the man said, hovering the cloth over the wounds. "Smart, skillful… innocent." Zane frowned at the man, but it was soon replaced as the towel met his scratches. He tried to pull away, but the man held it tightly. "Judging by the use of your pistol and sniper I have to say you have a good aim too, just like he did."  
>Zane paused for a moment as the cloth brushed his scratches again. He swallowed through the pain, "What… what was his name…?"<br>The man paused, the cloth staying on a deep part of the scratch, "I'd rather not say…"  
>"I understand."<br>The cleaning finally finished and Zane grabbed the gauze. The man began wrapping the upper part of the wound, slowly making his way down Zane's arm.

Zane broke the silence. "Why do you live?" The man glanced up, surprised by the question. Zane looked to his boots again, "This world is destroyed… monsters that we once knew as people walk the streets… there is no sign of a cure and yet there are people like you who… who live on. Why?"  
>The man thought for a moment before he continued wrapping. "Well… why do you live?" Zane didn't respond, and the man sighed. "I live because I have hope that my son will grow up. I have a hope that this will all end and I can live on. It may sound idiotic, and rather cliché, but hope is the only thing left in humanity nowadays."<br>"Is… Is that why you stay here…? In hopes he will return here?"  
>"No. I hope he never returns here. I love my son, don't get me wrong, but I want him to help the world."<br>"Help…?"  
>The man finished the wrapping and sat up, his bones popping. "Yes, help. You see, my son… I'll explain later. You must be tired, and this story is rather complicated. Maybe I shall tell you tomorrow."<br>"I thank you for the hospitality… but I cannot stay."  
>"If you go you'll risk infection and death. It'll heal faster if you stay."<br>Zane didn't reply, but stood up and walked with the man upstairs. He chose the room next to the man's and sat on the bed.  
>"I'll leave you to your thoughts and rest for now… I will see you in the morning." He turned to leave, but Zane stopped him.<br>"If I stay, we should at least know each others' names... I am Zane."  
>The man thought for a second before sighing, nodding slightly. "You're right. You can call me Garmadon."<p>

**So I'll upload tomorrow in order to stay on schedule.**

**2 more chapters until Fanfiction is caught up with DeviantART.**

**Chapter 6 tomorrow! :D**


	6. Run to the City

**I was asked if there will be a chapter where all the main ninja will meet. Yes there will be one. I'm just showing the characters' hardships and some of their backstories... and was setting up for Zane to meet Garmadon so that the cure and such could be explained. :D**

**So~ Without further ado, Chapter 6!**

Cole shivered, huddled up to the brick wall with his blanket around his body. He had built a small shelter from the bricks, a random umbrella and his shovel. The only real part the zombies may have reached him from was the top, and that was if they could lift things. Idiots never think to look under something for food.  
>"It's ok, Rocky…. Everything's going to be fine. I'll keep us alive…." Cole whispered as he pet the stuffed dragon's head. Lightning cracked, and Cole managed to keep himself from screaming in horror. He never liked lightning… never knew why.<br>A moan was heard in the distance, and Cole held his breath. He silently preyed and huddled closer to the wall. It took his whole being to keep himself from screaming as a thud was heard right in front of him.  
>The zombie stood, its shadow flashing on the umbrella and made Cole shiver in fear. It was so close… almost close enough to touch him. Too close.<br>'Can it smell me?' Cole had to shake his head to get the thought out of his head. 'No… No Rocky and I are safe…. especially with the shovel here for me to use.'  
>The zombie paused for a moment, almost as though it were trying to find him, the source of the scent. Cole held his breath, waiting for the rain to hit his head and to see the corpse's face. Another flash of lightning illuminated the umbrella, revealing the zombie to be standing right next to him. Cole swallowed, sweating and trying not to let his breathing be too loud. It took another step, and Cole could see three fingertips reach in.<br>That's all it took.  
>Cole screamed, grabbing the shovel and jumping out, slamming the jagged end into the zombie's head. He watched as the corpse fell once more, and Cole gave a loud sigh in relief. He heard another low moan and looked up in the dark night. Another flash, and Cole's heart dropped. He stared in pure horror as a gigantic group crept along the road towards him.<br>His legs grew shaky, and his hands twitched in fear. He shook his head, backing up slowly. There was no hiding. The one in front gave a loud shriek and Cole knew it was too late. They had found him.  
>He swirled, the slippery ground making it easier, and he charged down the street as fast as he could. Behind him he heard many of them slipping on the ground, tripping others in the crowd. He heard the others running, eager to dine on their first meal in possibly weeks. The zombies crawled on each other, dragging themselves to the ground and slamming into each other.<br>Cold rain fell against Cole's face, making his naturally wavy hair stick to his forehead, despite how much he tried to keep it out of his eyes. He tucked Rocky within a small pocket hidden within his coat, and gripped the shovel tightly with both hands.  
>He gasped, seeing a car up ahead. He could hide in there! Cole nearly slipped as he stopped running and peered inside, only to see a zombie inside, crawling on the glass to get out. Cole sighed in frustration and turned back to the hoard following him. Cars meant civilization, and civilization meant buildings to possibly close himself in.<br>Hours seemed to pass as he charged through the forest, forgetting about the road and hoping the trees would slow the corpses down. He made sure he could always see the road to his left, and used it as a guide.  
>He looked ahead, a smile creeping on his face as he saw a town ahead. It was a large city, one that Cole's father had only talked about briefly, yet proudly. A location in which the theater was held, along with most businesses and buildings.<br>Cole was heading towards Ninjago City.

**Just thought I'd upload this now before I doze off again. I stayed up all night last night to watch and donate to Rooster Teeth's RTExtraLife stream.**

**Tuesday I'll upload Chapter 7 and then you guys will be all caught up. I'm going to finish working on Guilty Escape and Ninja Destiny before I work on the 8th chapter of this, sorry.**


	7. Armor and Weapons

The sun beat down heavily on the desert, drying up whatever water remained from the rainfall from the night before. Whatever animals remained had taken refuge within the dirt ground, hiding away from the harmful rays. The only creatures that seemed to be outside were the humanoids and the young adult who they were chasing.

Jay looked behind him, seeing the horde as it came closer to him. He needed to get to shelter… the zombies didn't feel the heat, but he sure did. Almost as if on cue, he looked ahead and saw his shelter. An old junkyard out in the middle of nowhere. He could loose them there, if he was lucky. He might even be able to fashion himself a weapon of some sort.  
>He rushed towards the gates, finding them to be closed. Luckily the ground was sand, and he quickly dug his way underneath. The zombies weren't as smart as him, and banged against the gates, trying to break in. And judging by the rusted lock, it wouldn't take them too long.<br>Jay rushed to the nearest pile, finding a piece of pipe that was just a little longer than a foot and faintly rusted. His mind started racing, so many ideas. He could make a lot of things with a pipe… with the right ingredients he could make some sort of gun or… a sword-like weapon. Maybe he could even duel wield pipes like the heroes wielded swords in the comics he used to read.  
>He began to look for another, stumbling over a pile of clips on his way to the next junk pile. They looked like… oh what did his father call them… well, whatever they were, they were strong if they were what actors or mountain climbers used to hook up their harnesses. He knelt down and stuffed as many as he could into his pockets.<br>A loud clank filled the air, and Jay turned to see the gate wide open, the zombies rushing through. A pipe off to the side caught Jay's attention, and he moved fast as lightning, grabbing it and pulling it, trying to pry it from the pile. The zombies grew closer, and he pulled harder, eventually hearing a loud screech of metal. He fell backwards, the pipe in his hand as the pile of car parts and other heavy pieces began to teeter. With a really loud crash, it fell on the corpses. Jay cheered, waving the two pipes in the air like a child. Now all he had to do was make a few weapons to keep close.  
>He studied the clips, hooking as many as he would onto each of his belt loops on his jeans. He'd just have to find a working drill and whatever metal pieces he could find and he'd have weapons on him. He spent the rest of the day gathering countless pipes and drills, metal sheets and saws. He found a few tires and took them, rolling them along the ground until they landed next to the pile.<br>He started off his work by using the drill, making small holes in flexible sheets of silver-colored metal, cutting up the tire and strapping it onto his arms, attaching the straps together by using duck tape. He did the same with his shoulders, making holes and strapping on three plates. He took a few more sheets, making plates that wrapped around his lower legs and used the rest to cover the left side of his upper body.  
>He then started on the weapons.<br>Using a sander, he shaved down a few pipes until they were pointed like spears. He took a few heavy sheets and made them into a sword cut, making a hole with the drill and attaching them to the clips at his belt. Sure the metal attachments would be heavy, but they were extra protection. He made countless weapons. Daggers, swords, spears, and he even made a weapon that his favorite comic character used all the time. He had taken about ten of the clips and attached them to the pipes and hooked them together. They were kept safely close, hooked onto the armor on his back. He tied the remaining hoses and tire strips around his chest like a sash.  
>Jay felt ready to take on the world. He had armor and weapons; something that most people nowadays would kill survivors for.<br>He left the junkyard, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and using the oil on his hands to make a small X above the circle on the small sheet. It was a map, telling him where to go if he needed more tools. He looked above the small X he had just added. A star was on the sheet, written in green pen. That was where his parents were taking him. And that's where he was going now. Shelter, safety… and hopefully survivors that could help him, help find a cure to the disease that infected the land.  
>Jay wasn't into anatomy; he wouldn't be good at creating a new cure. But, he would be a good machine maker, and be able to keep electricity running long enough for them to create one. He would find some way to help.<br>He took a deep breath and gathered his belongings. It was going to be a long trip and he'd have to learn to live off of lizards for a while if he was going to make it there alive. He then took his first step towards the big city.

**Chapter 7!**

**Now that you guys are caught up with DeviantART you'll have to wait... no more every 2 days. Sorry.**

**I kind of want them to look like the Ninja in the show, so why not give them some homemade armor and weapons? :D**

**I've also done a lot more planning for this story too, and typed one of the later chapters already because it was one of my favorites.**

**So, normally I'd say when I'd upload the next chapter, but I'm not really sure this time. So~ How about this, I'll ask something instead!**

**Would you guys and gals like me to type some Nya chapters too? I only ask because Nya-only chapters will probably be rather short... But it's your choice. Nya-only chapters or not. *shrug***


End file.
